Aprendiendo a trabajar con una genio
by I. Cordova
Summary: Un nuevo CO a llegado a trabajar para Black Hole, que pasara cuando tenga que trabajar con la joven genio Lash?


Hola este es mi primer fic, no se mucho de esto pero espero que esto me salga bien… bueno solo espero que alguien se tome el tiempo de leerlo u_u

bueno alla vamos!

---------

Estoy muy emocionado.. hoy al fin me ascendieron a CO de Black Hole.. según dijo Hawke, mi superior.. tambien fui felicitado por Flak… es un poco chistoso pero se que hace bien su trabajo.. Lash y Adder me miraron un poco raro.. aunque podría jurar que Lash me miraba con curiosidad..

En fin esta pequeña celebración no duro mucho porque de inmediato Sturm nos asigno nuestras labores.. y nuestros grupos… me tocara invadir Orange Star con Lash… tambien nos informaron que la CO jefe de ese país no se encuentra allí por lo que tendremos una ventaja de 6 dias… Lash simplemente rio y dijo que no necesitaba tal ventaja..

Como ultimo aviso Flak me dijo que me cuidara de Lash.. que era un poco temperamental cuando algo no le salía bien, y que no intentara amigarme con ella a la primera, cuando me iba me dio una palmada en la espalda…tan fuerte que me cai al piso… entendí la buena intención pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera .

En fin ya nos dirigimos a Orange Star donde deberá probar que mi ascenso no fue casualidad… por cierto no me he presentado… me llamo Izaak.. nuevo CO de Black Hole.

---

Al dia siguiente

----

Hoy finalmente es nuestra primera operación, tambien será la primera vez que Lash pruebe unos tanques en los que ha estado trabajando.

Era un terreno pequeño con unas 4 bases y 5 ciudades pequeñas, sin aeropuerto ni muelle.. cielos prácticamente no había casi nada que conquistar.. pero igualmente estaba emocionado.. algo que mi compañera al parecer no estaba..

Nos divimos el trabajo, yo estaba dirigiendo a las tropas de vanguardia mientras ella se quedo en la retaguardia afinando los últimos detalles para la aparición de los tanques nuevos, no fue difícil avanzar ya que el enemigo solo poseía solo infantería, algunos con bazookas y unas pocas unidades de artillería, sin embargo por alguna razón siempre nos hacían mas daño de lo normal… en fin igual no tenían escapatoria… um?? alguien me esta llamando..

????: deten a tus tanques ahí mismo.

Izaak: quien es?

????: teee teee ya te olvidaste de tu compañera?

Izaak: aahh Lash porque quieres que me detenga?, podría vencerlos fácilmente.

Lash: si fuera por eso no te estaría llamando tonto, quiero probar mi nueva invención.

Izaak: estas segura? no

Lash: absolutamente! quiero ver que tan destructivos son mis nuevas invenciones tee tee.

Haciendo caso a ella retrocedi los tanques y la artillería, y cuando me dio vuelta a ver si viene me quedo asombrado por lo que veo… unas cosas enormes… que tenían un caño en medio de su coraza… y de un color negro intenso que daría miedo a cualquiera.. vi que Lash venia montada en uno de ellos y cuando me ve se baja y corre a mi posición.

Lash: que te parecen? mi mas grande invención hasta ahora! los neotanques.

Izaak: son… impresionantes… un cañon mejorado de un tanque mediano.. combinado con una aleación de acero, con hierro endurecido y reforzado con titanio…

Lash: eh?? como sabes tanto si nunca te había dicho de ellos??!!

Izaak: es fácil saber como están hechos.. tambien el como destruirlos disparando una bala al.. arrrgg… (sobándose la pierna)

Lash: cállate!! quieres que el enemigo se entere!! (dándole una patada a la pierna de izaak)

Izaak: bueno aparte de venir a pegarme… a que has venido?

Lash: tee tee es que no oiste? vine a probar los neotanques!

Izaak: bueno no creo que probarlos contra soldados sea muy útil…. arrrggg (sobándose el pecho)

Lash: que cosa de la palabra cállate no entendiste?? será divertido probarlos contra soldados!

Izaak: supongo que tienes razón… además asi podre probar una nueva arma en mis soldados..

Lash: eehhh?? inventaste algo y no me lo dijiste?

Izaak: no es algo tan increíble como los neotanques… sino mas bien una mejoría en las bazookas de los soldados.

Lash: no deberías mostrar algo tan inútil!

Izaak: quizá no se vean tan impactantes como tus neotanques pero son igual de poderosos.

Lash: jajajaja no me hagas reir… mis neotanques son únicos! únicos! no pueden ser igualados por nadie.

Izaak: hagamos una apuesta…. ahora mismo hay dos unidades de infantería con bazookas en una montaña…. el que pueda destruirlas con una sola ronda de balas gana… si ganas tu hare todo lo que quieras… pero si gano yo..


End file.
